


Twilight Encounters

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Soval wishes that T'Pol return to Vulcan with him; they reunite 12 years after their last meeting. Canon AU, 3.08 "Twilight." (11/09/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This story takes place in the same alternate universe as my story "The Ties That Bind." However, the events in 3.08 "Twilight" happened _before_ those in "Ties" (in other words, the 'reset button' had already been pushed, so this never actually happened )  


* * *

We remained within range of ENTERPRISE for the specified amount of time...I had hoped that T'Pol would change her mind, and return to Vulcan with me. She has, of course, continued to remain stubbornly silent. I know that it is because of him... _all_ of her defiance has been because of him.

I should have never assigned her to his ship.

Kaaidth...what is done, is done. All I can do now is continue to monitor their progress, and assist them, if the need should arise.

* * *

Vulcanâ€”it has been years since I set foot on my home world. It has changed little in that time.

Unexpectedly, T'Stira is waiting for me, as I disembark from the spaceport. She does not approach, but waits for me to come to her.

There is no joy in her eyes...no fingers raised in greeting...no sign of pleasure for our long awaited reunion.

I am hardly surprised.

When we are within conversation range, she is the first to speak, stating, "She is not with you, I see."

"No, my wife," I reply, "she refused to return." I intended to explain further, but T'Stira turned, and walked away. She walked briskly to our home, which was a short distance away. I had no choice but to follow.

She did not acknowledge my presence again until we were alone in the house. The anger in her eyes was made more intense by the cold, flat tone of her voice, as she said, "As her father, it is your duty to see to her safety. How could you leave her in such a hostile environment?"

"Forgive me, my wife, but she can be quite stubborn, when it suits her," I said, trying to ease her concern over our only child. I shared those concerns, but I could not delay my return home any longer. I explained, "Short of physically abducting T'Pol, and forcing her to return with me, there was nothing I could do to persuade her. Archer was injured saving her life...she felt obligated to helping him."

I then explained to my wife about the anomalies, and the infection that rendered Archer unable to remember anything for more than a few hours. How his incapacity led to T'Pol's field commission, and the subsequent events leading up to the Earth's destruction. When I completed the story, I added, "There are few of the Human race still alive, but those who survived are safely on Ceti Alpha V. I have ordered Vulcan patrols remain in the area to maintain their safety. We know where she is, and she is as safe there as she will be anywhere. Let her stay with her Captain, as she feels she must."

I pause, and cross the room to face my wife, extending my fingers to her as I should have done when we were first reunited at the spaceport. Reluctantly, she returns the touch. The tightness around her eyes softens, as our marriage bond reconnects for the first time in seven years. "In time, my wife, the Denobulan Doctor may find a cure for him...and then, T'Pol will no longer feel compelled to care for him."

"Let us hope that he is successful, my husband," T'Stira said, as her awareness of my need began to overwhelm her, forcing her motherly concern for T'Pol into the back of her mind for the time being. "I am pleased that you have returned to me, my husband. Had you perished on Earth..."

I laid my fingers across her lips, stopping the words neither of us wanted to hear. I had not been on Earth at the time of the attack. I had actually been on my way into the Delphic Expanse on a last minute diplomatic mission to try and save the Earth.

We were too late.

Holding T'Stira in my arms now brought back the joy I had felt when I contacted her soon after Earth was destroyed...she had, of course, assumed I had been at my post. "Come, my wife," I said, as I led her to our bedchamber, adding, "there is no sense in dwelling on what could have been. I am alive, and well .. And I burn for thee."

* * *

In an effort to save my daughter, I had to find a way to save her Captain. She would not leave his side, out of her sense of obligation to him. It should have been simple, but it was not.

Several months passed, and no new developments were forthcoming. I had acquired all of Doctor Phlox's paperwork on Jonathan Archer's condition, and had the best minds on Vulcan working on finding a cure. But they all came to the same conclusionâ€”the only means of destroying the parasitic virus would also result in Archer's death.

Personally, _I_ would prefer death over a life such as he was living, but I know that T'Pol would never forgive me for making such a suggestion. T'Stira shared my frustration, and suggested we travel to Ceti Alpha V; once there, perhaps we could convince T'Pol to bring Archer to Vulcan with her.

We tried, but to no avail. T'Pol had become too attached to Archer; more than a nursemaid, less than a wife. Her sense of obligation clouding her judgement, as far as we were concerned, but she was unshakable in her commitment to him. I tried to convince her that he needed hospitalizationâ€”she argued that he would be nothing but a curiosity, and she would not subject him to that.

When I pointed out that it would matter not to him, for anything he experienced would be forgotten by him, she only said, "But _I_ would remember. He is not an animal to be experimented on. He deserves far better than that, and I am going to see that he is treated well."

Surprisingly, T'Stira had little to say. After months of demanding I find a way to bring our daughter home, I expected her to lash out at T'Pol for her refusal to conform to her families wishes. Instead, she wished her all the best, and hoped that they would meet again soon.

Once we were in our ship again, T'Stira apologized to me, saying, "Forgive me, my husband, for now I see how she is. There is nothing either of us can do." Holding her fingers out to me, she added quietly, "it is a shame that his condition keeps him from the knowledge of their bond...I grieve with her, for she will never know this joy."

Our marriage bond flared to life. It had been months since my Pon Farr, but with a single touch, she could ignite the passion whenever she wished to...and I wondered if this intensity were possible between Human and Vulcan.

We agreed that we did not know, but there was certainly a connection between T'Pol and Jonathan Archer...one that could not be denied. There would be no separating them, short of death. It would be difficult for us to remain apart from her, but until there was a cure for Jonathan, we would never again try to force the issue of T'Pol's return to Vulcan.

* * *

News had come at last...the Denobulan had left his home world. The dispatch said that he had finally found a cure for Jonathan Archer, and would be rendezvousing with ENTERPRISE in just over a week. ENTERPRISE would be in orbit of Ceti Alpha V at that time, and Archer and T'Pol would meet him there.

T'Stira and I contacted Central Command, and hired a ship of our own. We would arrive at Ceti Alpha V two days before ENTERPRISE, giving us a day to visit with T'Pol, and offer whatever support we could give them.

Our last visit had been nearly ten years before. At that time, T'Pol asked us not to come anymore, as visitors seemed to upset Jonathan, which in turn upset her. The fact that he never remembered the visits only seemed to make matters worse for her.

But this visit would be different...we would offer our support, and any assistance we could give. When Jonathan's treatments were over, we would welcome him into our family, for he was surely and integral part of it after all these years.

It would make T'Pol happy for Jonathan to be able to remember her as someone more than a colleague...and T'Stira and I want nothing more than for T'Pol to be happy.

When we arrived, it was quite early in the morning. T'Pol was in the small garden, tending to the plants. As we approached, she looked up...I swear, there was a tear in her eye, but she turned back to what she had been doing too quickly for me to be certain. Her movements were economical, as she finished tending the small plant, then stood and wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing.

"Mother...Father...how nice to see you again." she said, as she walked toward us. "May I assume that you have heard our good news?"

"Yes, we have," my wife answered, as she took a step toward T'Pol and they touched palms. "And we wish to offer our help, in any way we can."

"Even you, father?" T'Pol asked, turning to face me.

"Yes, my child...even me." I too touched palms with her, before adding, "We will welcome Jonathan into our family, if that is what you wish. You and he are one, after all."

"That remains to be seen, father," T'Pol said, as she indicated that we enter the house. Once we were seated in the main room, and she had checked to see that Jonathan was still sleeping, she continued, "To him, I am still his Science Officer. Everything that has happened over the past twelve years is lost to him." Here she paused, then directed her attention more to her mother, than myself, as she continued, "Through my experience in caring for him, I have grown attached to him. I believe that he could grow attached to me, as well...but he is not, now.

"If this treatment works, it will not bring back memories of these past twelve years. Any connection we make will have to start from tomorrow...and then, only if he wishes. My own attachment to him cannot influence him in any way."

"I understand," I said, T'Stira echoing my words.

I was about to continue when Jonathan came out of the bedroom, looking confused. "Soval, what are you doing here?" he asked, not knowing exactly what was going on. The unfamiliar surroundings always caught him by surprise. Seeing me here, and another person whom he did not recognize just added to his confusion. I had seen it a few times before, but it was still disconcerting to me.

I stood, and gestured to T'Stira to do likewise. There was no point in introducing her to him, but I did so out of courtesy, "Captain, this is my wife, T'Stira...we were just visiting with T'Pol for a moment, but now we must leave." I stepped toward the door, my wife following behind me.

T'Pol followed as well, and said, "I must explain everything to him once again, before we meet Phlox aboard ENTERPRISE. You are welcome to stay here, until we return."

"Thank you. We will stay out here, until you leave. We would not care to add to your burden by delaying your departure," I said, as I touched palms with her once more.

My wife did likewise, adding, "May all your hopes for success come to pass. You deserve some happiness in your life, as does he."

"Thank you. We will return in two days, if all goes well." And with those parting words, T'Pol went back into the house to explain to Jonathan, once again, the story of his life for the past twelve years. T'Stira went into the garden, lending a hand on transplanting the small plants, as T'Pol had been doing when we arrived. I sat on the porch, listening to T'Pol's story.

Time passed, and soon they were leaving. My wife and I retired into the house for the evening, to await their return. Sometime during the night, there was a flash.

I awoke, on Earth, where I belonged...slightly disoriented from the dream I had been having. It took a moment for the details to come back to me, and when they did, I frowned...for the Xindi probe had been destroyed twelve years before, as it had approached Earth, yet for some reason, I dreamt that Earth had been destroyed, along with Humanity.


End file.
